Down Into The Core
Down in the Core? 'is episode 4 of X.X. ''There will be a template when I complete this episode............ Planet Ren's Team is currently on planet Flamat, still. Now they will discover it deep down in the volcano. Story '''Previously.... Richard: Ok....(comes closer to the jail cell) Scorpia: I need you to do me a favor.... Richard: Wait...who is this? Scorpia: An old friend.... Richard:Wait.....Scorpia? (attempts to run) Scorpia: Don't run! (stabs Richard and takes control) .... Paul: (watching the news) NO!!!!! Ren: I'm just asking! Paul: IT CAN'T BE!!! Anna: What can't be! Paul: Scorpia's been released from jail! .... Paul: Ren, just detransform! Devil Dog: (detransforms) Ren: Who you gonna eat now? (slaps the bird) Haktan: (cries and flies away) Ren:? ? Beach slap. ...... Heatblast: Nice view of all the lava. -sarcasm- Scorpia: Oh, hello! Anna: What the f- Scorpia: (laughs and pushes all of them down) Anna: AAAHH!! REN DO SOMETIHNG!!! Heatblast: WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS, ANNA!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (they all fall in the volcano) Theme song! Anna: AAAAHHHHH!!! Heatblast: I have an idea! (tells Daniel) (Heatblast pulls a rock from the volcano, holding Anna and the rest) (Daniel pulls a rock from the volcano, holding Heatblast and himself) Heatblast: See Anna Montanna, we're safe. Anna: I told you never to call me that -_- Daniel: lol. I know a way into the undergrounds of Flamat, which is hotter than above. Heatblast: Show us. Daniel: There (points to a tunnel) (everyone goes to the tunnel and hops of the rocks Heatblast made) Heatblast: Wait (detransforms) Anna: Ren WHA- oh. Ren: Ok, I still have on my suit. (transforms) Heatblast: Just checking (Everyone is walking through the tunnel) Outisde the Volcano Scorpia: Richard, now put Ren's DNA in the neutralizer. Richard: Ok. (does that) what's it gonna do? Scorpia: It reverses Ren's DNA a bit, changing his appearance and personallity a bit. Richard: OK. (the neutralizer turns red hot, and walking out is a boy similar to Ren.) Evil Ren: Where am i? (anger, then starts sweating) Oh my goodness! (transforms) Heatblast: Why am I here!?! (anger) Scorpia: You are to go after your evil twin, Ren. We have given you the abilty to transform into the same aliens as Ren. You must go into that huge volcano and go after him. Heatblast: And why should I? Scorpia: He is going around mimicing your appearance like a fool! Heatblast: Whatever. (flys off) Richard: Why didn't you take control of him? Scorpia: He already has his hatred for Ren in his heart, so there is no need. Richard: Master, sometimes you are always so brilliant. Scorpia: I know that. (smiles) At the tunnel, inside the Volcano Heatblast: What type of Species is this criminal? Daniel: It's a....0.0 I don't know it lookslike....an animal. Heatblast: Wactawat! Daniel: Like a tiger.... Heatblast: Oh....0.0 Anna: (sees lava) 0.0 REN...... Heatblast: It's Heatblast! Anna: (everyone but Anna and Ren run) HEATBLAST.... Heatblast: 0.o What? (turns around) LAVA!!! LET'S GO!!! (All start running) Daniel: Ren, we must stop it! Stay here! Heatblast: You kiddin'! I ain't gettin' burned by no lav- wait. Daniel: What? Heatblast: I'm a Pyronite, so the heat won't affect me! Daniel: Duh! Heatblast: -_- Let's stop this lava. Daniel: How? Heatblast: You tell me! I've been a Pyronite for a few minutes, and you've been one all your life! So teach me! Daniel: We can control the earth a little bit, we can block the lava. Heatblast: How? Daniel: It's called geokinesis, controlling Earth with the mind. Heatblast: Ok...explain faster, the lava's coming! Daniel: You must use your mind to move to earth and your body to direct it. Heatblast: Ok....(moves his arms up to create a wall, but only goes up 4 feet) 0.0 Daniel: Let me try (moves it up to 9 feet) we're only half way there! Heatblast: Halfway? Then let's move the Earth from the ceiling to complete the next half! Daniel: (moves it down 5 feet) Heatblast: (moves it down 4 feet and completes the wall) Well that stopped the lava. Daniel: Nice idea. Heatblast: Thanks, let's catch up to the others. Daniel: K. It was nice seeing you as a Pyronite. Heatblast: I wish I could see you as a Human like me. (detransforms) (both start walking) Daniel: me too. Anna: (appears out of nowhere) I see the lava's been stopped. Noah: Kewlness. (smiles) Anna: (sees the the criminal) Look! It's either a mutated weird-lookin' tiger or the criminal we were looking for! Criminal: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' WEIRD HUMAN GIRL THAT JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON A LAVA PLANET!!! I AIN'T NO WEIRD LOOKIN' TIGER BUT I MIGHT BE CRIMINAL SO SHUT YO' MOUTH OR IMMA HIT YO' THOK!!! Anna: 0.0 -_-LEMME TEEL YOU SOM'THIN!!!! (hair grows spikey due to her electricity) YOU DON"T TALK TO GIRLS LIKE THAT WHETHER ITS ME, ANY OTHER GIRL, OR EVEN YOUR WIFE!!!! Criminal: No,no,no. Me and my wife fight too much. BUT THAT DOESN"T MATTER!!! Ren: (mumbling to himself) lol, you need a life..... Criminal: AS FOR YOU!!!! BOY WHO ALSO HAPPENED TO BE ON A PLANET THAT COULD BURN YOU TO DEATH!!!! Ren: IT CAN BURN YOU TO DEATH TOO!!!! Criminal: SO DOE-......UM.......I'M OLDER!!! Ren: suuure.... Nega Ren: Nice little argument.....(walks forward and scans the Appoplexian) Criminal: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THE BOY I WAS JUST YELLING AT BUT IN DIFFERENT COLORS!!!! Nega Ren: Interesting.... Ren: Um...... Nega Ren: Well....(transforms) Nega Rath: RRRAAAAAAATTTTTHHHH!!! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE MY HUMAN FORM AND GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE ME NOW!!!! Criminal and Ren: WHAT!?! Nega Rath: WANNA PLAY A LITTLE GAME!?! IT'S CALLED PUNCH!!!! (runs towards Ren) FEEL MY RRRAAAAAATTTTTTHHHH!!!! Ren: Uh-Oh!!! Better think fast!!!! (transforms) Heatblast: FEEL MY FLAME!!!! (shoots fire in Nega Rath's face) Nega Rath: OW!!!! Criminal: LEMME TELL EVERYBODY SOMETHIN'!!!! I WANT TO GET IN THE ACTION!!!! (punches Nega Rath, and they both start fighting) Heatblast: Hey Ugly Rath!!! Nega Rath: GGRRRR!! LEMME- RAAAAHH!!!! (runs after Heatblast) Heatblast: It's Category:Episodes